Yu-Gi-Oh!
Summary Yu-Gi-Oh! is a immense Trading Card Game/Anime verse containing Duelists from various spin-off series, that use cards to play Duel Monsters, a game involving monsters, Spells, and Traps to win, almost anything they want to achieve. Power of this Verse Most monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! are mountain level busters, and are very well supported by Spells and Traps that appeal to their Type, Attribute, and specific archetype. Attack negation is huge, and risky, as they can confuse the opponent quite fast, leaving them vulnerable for a direct attack. Extra Deck monsters, like Synchro and Xyz monsters, all have powerful effects that can range from stopping your opponent from activating Special Abilities, getting more powerful from specific conditions, to having direct attacks that can damage one's soul, and stated in the anime, Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, meaning that they can pose a threat to anyone who doesn't watch where they're going with these types of duels. If you do lose a duel with a "Number" monster, your soul is taken away by the victor, rendering you dead. With the release of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, it's safe to assume that most monster can do real damage, ranging from a wall level buster, to (last seen) Large Building Level. Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading cards are a huge abundance, that can focus on direct damage infliction from Special Abilities, to battle damage, or possession, meaning that the opponent's soul is quite vunerable to most attacks, even basic ones. Manipulation of time, space, and dimensions, banishing the dead forever, and sometimes, tributes that can bring out a heep of power that can access even more abilities. The most powerful entity (up until Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) "Number 100: Numeron Dragon, is capable of doing almost any feat involved, with 100 powerful "Number" cards, 3 Egyptian Gods, 1 Creator God of Light, Multiple God-like Synchro monsters, and Powerful Fusion monsters. In fact, the duelists who wields these kinds of powers, makes them, quite literally, Supreme Gods, Kings, Queens, Angels, Devils, or Demi Gods in their own right, as stated in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, all the way up towards Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, and to potentialy other sequels. Overall in general, this verse is very immensly strong for a Trading Card Game Universe. It possesses planet level anime canon characters, cards that is able to manipulate the souls of living beings, even a monster bigger than the sun, Galactic monsters that can change the course of history, and time. Powerful spells play a major role in what those monsters do, and universal creators that can manipulate the very fabric of this universe, and beyond, potentially a multiverse. (In Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, where there are different dimensions with alternate timelines.) The Yu-Gi-Oh! verse also got alot of power boost from it's counterpart: Duel Terminal , where the monster got their actual feats and some of them are the Universal thread like the Creator Deity Sophia, Sombres, Kerykeion, but more will be explained later as more info gets released Note: Use of Monster/Spell/Trap card game mechanics are not acceptable to use in versus threads, as they tend to confuse the debates quite a lot, and just downright annoy everyone else. See this thread here for reference. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: ''' Lance Tennant JiroUchiha9 RouninOtaku Aridwolverine ZeoParadox '''Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles God Tier Number 100: Numeron Dragon Cosmic Tier Constellar Sombres Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth Number 9: Dyson Sphere Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon High Tier Worm Zero Star Eater Judgement Dragon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice barrier Exodia the Forbidden One Slifer the Sky Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor The Winged Dragon of Ra Zorc Necrophades The Creator of Light Horakhty Blue-Eyes White Dragon Utopic Dragon Mid-Tier Dark Magician Cyber End Dragon Duelists Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi Seto Kaiba Jaden Yuki / Judai Yuki Ryo/Yami Bakura Yami Marik Item Profile : Numeron Code Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Konami Category:Verses Category:Anime